Nonon Jakuzure
Nonon Jakuzure is a major antagonist in Kill la Kill. She is one of the Student Council's Elite Four and regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Additionally, she runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club and most likely the marching band. Nonon originally appears as an antagonist in the first half of the series, but becomes a neutral character by episode 17. She was voiced by Mayumi Shintani in the Japanese version, and by Sarah Anne Williams in the English dubbed version. Appearance Nonon has a petite frame for a person her age, with a small bust and medium hips, compared to most other females in the series. She pink hair and eyes and an angular face. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Personality In spite of her cute and sweet facade, Nonon is a very sassy person who possesses an extremely caustic wit, often teasing and mocks her fellow Elites, and enjoys performing even whilst in combat. Additionally, she has a penchant for music, especially classical. Powers and Abilities *'Natural Abilities': **'Nonon Sound Negation' - Only showed in Episode 25, she creates a dark barrier that forms around her and deflects any incoming attacks, similar to Ryūko's Senketsu Mubyoshi during her first fight with Ryuko. *'Three-star Goku Uniform': **'Symphony Regalia Grave': Much like the Goku Uniforms of the other Elite Four members, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. She also has a small skull on her left shoulder with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of feathers/fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker. A unique feature of this Goku uniform is that Nonon's transformation also incorporates the instruments of her marching band, which appear to help her form her tank. If the vehicle is destroyed, it explodes into its component instruments, leaving Nonon in her skeletal bodysuit. Quotes Gallery Images Nonon.jpg Nonon_Jakuzure_body_(Symphony_Regalia_MKII_sketch).png Nonon_Jakuzure_body_(Symphony_Regalia_sketch).png Nonon Jakuzure body (Symphony Regalia Da Capo sketch).png Videos Nonon Jakuzure Theme Trivia *Nonon's Japanese voice actor Mayumi Shintani also voices Azula in the Japanese dub of Book 3. *Nonon's surname Jakuzure (蛇崩) means "snake" in kanji, while her first name (乃音) means "sound". *Nonon was originally going to be a punk rocker wielding an electric guitar. This concept was ultimately scrapped in favor of the marching band look to better fit the militaristic high school theme of the show. Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Symbolic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Manga Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Kill la Kill Villains Category:Mischievous